Beast Boy Doesn't Know
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: Based on the song Scotty Doesn't Know. BBRae but mostly RobRae. Rated M for safety.
1. Garfield Doesn't Know

**A/N: This is based on the song Scotty Doesn't Know from Euro Trip. It's a oneshot but in time I might actually add more chapters with different pairings. First off, BBRae but mostly RobRae! Read and enjoy. If you want a specific pairing I'd be glad to accomodate you, just leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Nor do I own the song "Scotty Doesn't Know". **

Beast Boy walked down the hall grinning madly. He had won Raven's heart over. He was sure Robin would have, since he and Raven had been through so much together in the Trigon ordeal. However the green machine had swept her off her feet. His grin only got bigger when he thought of Starfire. The sweet alien was also convinced that Robin and Raven had started a relationship. So she went out with Speedy. He was the closest thing to her leader that there was to offer.

She and Speedy hit it off on their date and were now a happy couple. It was good to be Beast Boy. Robin had always acted like a superior to all of them. Sure, he was the leader but that didn't make him better. That simply made him..a leader..At least that's the impression the changeling got from him. But nothing mattered anymore. Because for a while now, Robin had been mopping around the Tower like a dirty, smelly dog. Beast Boy had Raven, Cyborg had Bee, Speedy had Starfire, Aqualad had some random chick, and Robin you ask? He the second in line for the 'most likely to get laid first' tittle was the last to find himself a honey. He was all alone.

Well that's what he thought anyway. Even now, as he passed by the Boy Wonder he smirked satisfied. Odd thing was, bird boy was all smiles today. Beast Boy tried to ignore it, but he had been for a while now. Was he using sex toys to relieve himself? Was that why he was so happy all of a sudden? Nobody had seen him with any girls yet. Or guys for that matter. They didn't seem to see him much at all these days. The city didn't ever really need their help much lately. But they figured he just trained a lot. It's what he does with most his time. And who could blame him? He didn't have a woman, he didn't have a man, he didn't have a pet.. What could he possibly do with his time but train?

Ah who cares? Beast Boy sure didn't. He had Raven. He had her all day and all night. Well all night. For a few weeks now she was mia. She of course had her reasons. Perfectly understandable reasons. She needed time to herself. To meditate and learn all she could from her spell books. She was a busy Titan. As one of the most powerfull of them she had many responsibilities she had to take care of. Especially after defeating her father, she was more dedicated to her duties as a hero. Making sure she had as much control over her powers and emotions as she possibly could.

As he entered the main room, he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Not really taking notice to the fact that the Tower was pretty much deserted. Nobody to be heard or seen anywhere near him. Even straining his sharpened animilistic senses he still couldn't sense anything around him. So he shrugged and opened the TV casually. Yawning a little tiredly, his half closed eyes shot wide open when the Screen just fizzled out and came back on to entertain him with a random video. Robin was on the screen. He was just standing there without really saying anything. Finally, he cleared his throat and began to talk.

_Hey BB. If you're watching this, I just want you to know there's nothing wrong. So don't panic. Star's out with Speedy, Cy's out with Bee and Raven's here with me. We're all okay. Just sit back and relax, because Rae and I made a little something for you. It's kinda like a late birthday present. We weren't around much that day. We felt guilty and decided we should give you something extra special. _

_Remember Euro Trip? You loved that movie. You watched it like a houndred times. And remember that song? "Scotty Doesn't Know"? You liked that even better. So guess what we did? We sang it for you! Well I did. Don't worry, I got a great voice. _

Beast Boy snorted at that. Robin was always just so full of himself.

_And no, I'm not just saying that to show off or anything. It's true. I was in a choir a long time ago. But anyway, this isn't about me, it's about you. So here it is..._

Robin disspeared from sight and suddenly the supposed song started. Just like he remembered it. It totally rocked. He kicked back, with his hands supporting his head and whistled the tune before the actual lyrics began.

_Garfield Doesn't know that Raven and me_

_Do it in the T-car every Sunday._

_She tells him she's on the roof but she doesn't go_

_Still she's on her knees and Garfield doesn't know!_

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow. That certaintly was the **song** but not the real lyrics. And the voice was deffinitely that of Robin. As soon as Robin had paused, a strange clip of the T-car was shown and two figures could be seen in it. There were strange movements and Beast Boy suspected this was "Robin and Raven gettin' it on". He snorted again. What a pathetic attempt to get Beast Boy to believe Robin was banging Raven behind his back. And what's with "Garfield"? How did he know the changeling's real name anyway?

_Oh Garfield doesn't know!_

_So Don't Tell Garfield!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_So Don't Tell Garfield! _

_Raven says she's out shopping,_

_But she's under me and I'm not stopping..._

_Because Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_So don't tell Garfield!_

_Garfield doesn't know! _

_Don't tell Garfield!_

_I can't believe he's so trusting,_

_While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Raven's got him on the phone,_

_And she's trying not to moan._

_It's a three-way call and he knows nothing! _

Cut to a clip of Raven talking on her communicator. While a blur of red, yellow and green was seen behind her. He remembered that time! Raven said she accidently fell out of the air while meditating and hurt her behind. One of the strangest trasnmissions he's ever had.

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_So don't tell Garfield!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know! _

_We'll put on a show!_

_Everyone will go!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know! _

_The parkin lot_

_Why not?_

_It's so cool when you're on top!_

_His front lawn in the snow_

_Life is so hard because Garfield doesn't know! _

Holy crap! That time he went to the arcade. He had brought Raven with him and after a while she told him she'd be waiting outside when he finished. She couldn't stand all the flashing lights and stupid jingles the games made. So she went out. And when he went out to find her she had infact been waiting with Robin... And one morning he had been sleeping, but woke up when he heard strange noises outside his door. He was too lazy to get up and investigate but he was well aware of the sounds out there. And the snow! Oh god the snow! Starfire had carried a whole bunch of snow into the tower for whatever reason and had dropped a lot of it infront of his door. Raven and Robin had... and then they had caught a bad cold because of it! He gasped as he came to the wild realization.

_We did it on his birthday..._

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know! _

His birthday! No wonder they weren't even there half the time! With all the partying going on he didn't pay any attention to their presance. But now he did! Now that he knew what was going on behind his back!

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield won't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield's gotta know!_

_Gotta tell Garfield!_

_Gotta tell him myself!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield doesn't know!_

_Garfield's gotta go! _

Beast Boy's jaw dropped open as he watched all the captures of his girlfriend and his leader together. So? Robin had been screwing his woman all this time? He had been sticking his bo-staff where it didn't belong! Robin appeared back on screen with Raven. His arms around her waist.

_Sorry Beast Boy, but it wasn't working out between us. I mean, you're more interested in comic book babes then you are in me. You spend more time fucking that stupid Tomb Raider doll then you do screwing me! Don't get me wrong, sex isn't everything to me. But I bearly get any from you at all. You don't even spend much time with me. It's all about playing those stupid games. You know I don't like playing them! So just quit glueing the freakin' controller to my damn hands!_

_Okay sorry, I got a little carried away there. The point is, you really do belong with Terra. So it's best you find a way to get her back. Because it's over between us._

Robin spoke up again...

_Hope you liked our gift. I think it came out pretty good. Listen, we gotta go! You can immagine why... See ya in a while "dude". _

The screen went off once again. A seething, now red and hot to the touch Beast Boy sitting there with steam billowing out of his pointy ears and nostrils. He jumped from the couch and ran for the door.

"DUDES! YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

**A/N: Well that was refreshing, wouldn't you agree? Well, you all know what to do now. Drop me a review. You can even flame if you'd like. I think I made it clear that they don't affect me. They just show me that even haters have been reading my fic. Which means I've got some good stuff here. I really don't want to drag this on. So I'll leave you with one final thought: for those of you who have read Ulterior Motives, I can personally assure you that I will be updating it asap. So fear not! The end of that story is quickly approaching. **


	2. Robbie Doesn't Know

**A/N: YAY! I'm adding another chapter! Guess what the best part is? And this is for all those who think I'm such a close minded, sour bitch. It's RobRae but mostly SladeRae! Now, knowing that I love RobRae, why would I make Raven cheat on him with his mortal enemy? Because I just feel like it. No problem with that is there? Just check the previous chapter and you'll see that RobRae has already been written. And just wait and see the next chapter! On to the fic...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else that is mentioned in here.**

Robin entered the living room. He had been under the shower and could hear all the racous going on in the rec room. It didn't really bother him it just caught his ear. So he was eager to find out what was the source of all the excitement. He stopped at the door and froze as all eyes were on him. He was confused by this. Especially because Raven wasn't in the bunch. He made his way closer.

"What...?" He asked slightly worried now.

Beast Boy was just about to go on and start yapping but Cyborg quickly hushed him by slapping him in the back of the head. This stopping the changeling in his attempted ranting. Robin still stood there and took the remote that was offered to him. Starfire had her hands clasped and her eyes were about as wide as eyes could get. He raised an eyebrow quizically and pressed a button that of course opened the TV. Everybody seemed to wince and jump a good ten feet away from him.

Robin saw Slade. This was obviously some recording the villain had sent them. Just the sight of that mad man made Robin want to go on a rampage. Cyborg now realized what their leader would be doing when he saw the whole tape so he cautiously approached the game station and snatched it away quickly. Of course he tripped over the cord and the game station came crashing into Beast Boy's head which caused Starfire to giggle for at least 5 minutes.

Robin waited for everybody to settled down before pressing play again to find out what Mr. half-a-pumpkin-head had to say for himself. Once he started the tape everybody stood fearfully at a greater distance to ensure they would not suffer any type of 'accidental death' or anything of that nature. Starfire could only thank X'hal none of her mustard was laying around. Or she'd have to use her alien powers/strength to defend it.

Slade began to speak...

_Hello Robin. I know you must have noticed your girlfriend Raven is currently absent. Hope you don't mind me borrowing her for a while. I must say, when I found out you two were dating, I was impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. But I really must stop stalling now shouldn't I? You must be wandering what I'm doing with our dear Raven. I can assure you it's nothing she couldn't enjoy. She is after all _your_ girlfriend. _

Robin was starting to crumple the controller in his gloved hands. His anger just sky rocketed and it scared his teammates. He tried taking a single deep breath. He guessed Slade knew he'd be furious and needed the time to regulate his breathing. For he hadn't bothered saying anything else for a brief moment. Once he was calm or the closest thing to it, he regarded the masked menace who leaned over into the screen for effect on his words.

_I expect you're confused and would like me to clarify?_

Beast Boy nodded vigurously. He had already seen this thing but he needed to hear it again to allow his brain to process the information more accurately. Slade seemed to roll his eye as if he expected BB to request a recap.Which, he probably had. Therefore he began to explain.

_Raven's been getting 'it' from me. We've been 'gettin' busy'. Uhh.. I believe the term would be shagged? No wait.. Ok, I got it! I screwed her senseless. I fucked her brains out. I think that summs it up pretty well. The point is, she's been seeing me, and you hadn't the vaguest clue of that. Whenever she says she's out shopping, she's actually bending over for me. And whenever she's out, and you call her.. she's with me. I'll let you figure out the rest on your own. _

_I really must get going now. I think I hear Raven calling me. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting. I'll talk to you all soon my little Titans. _

Through this whole thing, Starfire had managed to dive into the kitchen. Whoop up a batch of the pudding of sadness and sneak back into the room. Robin dropped the remote. He fell to his knees dissapointed in finding out Slade had been doing 'things' to his girlfriend that absolutely no one should do except him. He open his mouth to let out a loud cry of angush. As Starfire offered him the goop and Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately hid behind the nearest peice of furniture around.

"He didn't invite ME! That is SO like him!" Robin shouted and stomped toward the telephone to start talking about it with all of his girl friends.

"LIKE OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM!"

Cy, BB and Star looked at one another amazed. Cyborg pulled the phone connected to his arm out and dialed a number.

"Hey Doc, Rob's finally gone crazy. We're bringin' him in asap. (a pause) Aight cool." Cyborg spoke and hung up.

He, Beast Boy and Starfire suddenly began to close in on Robin. Before long he was surrounded and forced into the T-car for a joy ride to the 'house of nuts' as Starfire called it.

**A/N: Ok, that wasn't hilarious but it was alright.. right? Just review. XD**


End file.
